Life in the WWE For Anna Hardy
by MiDniGhtW0lF15
Summary: Sequel to Anna's Long Lost Brothers. Anna gets to travel with her brothers and gets an offer that she can't refuse. And what's LayCool got to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN WWE. ****I just own Anna**

_Just to let you people know the career ending match between Jeff Hardy and CM Punk never happened in this story. Now let's get on with the story._

**Chapter 1 **

**Anna's POV**

Ever since I met my brothers on Smack Down last year I haven't been happier. I am now 18 years old and just finished high school. I still live with my adoptive parents and Jeff and Matt

come down to see me whenever they are not traveling, when they are on the road they do call or text me every day. The last time I saw my brothers was at my graduation party.

There they told me that I could travel with them and Smack Down. I really wanted to attend college but I also want to be with them. It was such a hard decision to make but when Matt

suggested online college I was ok with that. Teddy Long heard that I would be traveling with them so he offered me a job as his assistant, I of course accepted the job and couldn't wait

for it to start, which just so happens to be the next show. When I told my parents of the job they weren't so sure of it since the CM Punk incident last year, but I told them not to worry

since Jeff and Matt will be there to protect me and so will many of their friends also. They finally agreed to it as soon as they were certain of it. I also promised to call them every week to

tell them how I'm doing. When Jeff and Matt came to pick me up I knew my dad wanted to have a talk with them. With him being the overprotective type of father.

_Flashback_

"Mom, Dad they're here."

"Okay tell them to come inside I want to have a talk with them." My dad said.

I opened the door and ran outside and gave them both a big hug.

"Hey Anna it's so good to see you." Matt said.

"We missed you" Jeff said.

"Come on inside my dad wants to talk to you two."

They nodded and followed me in the house. My dad was sitting in a chair. He stood up and gave both of them a handshake.

"Hello there guys how are you doing?"

"We're doing well thanks for asking." Matt said.

"Anna why don't you go get your stuff from your room, while I talk with them for a few minutes."

"Alright dad, I'll be right back guys." I left the room. I knew what the talk was going to be about so I took my time, because knowing my dad he would go on and on until he absolutely

knew that he got what he was talking about across the minds of the people he was talking to. He did the same thing with my prom date in junior year we were almost late for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Talk

The flashback from previous chapter is still going on.

Anna's Dad POV

I studied the boys one final time before I gave them the talk. I've met them before at Anna's graduation party and they seem to really care about her, well why wouldn't they she's their only baby sister.

"So guys I know you really care for her, and I know what happened last with that CM Punk guy and I was not happy with that. So what I'm trying to say is that I want you to keep an eye on her and make sure no one hurts her in any way. She may not be my biological daughter but she is still my daughter and I care for her." I could tell that they knew I was serious in what I was saying.

"Don't worry; we will make sure no one hurts her." Jeff said.

Anna came down the stairs with her bags.

"Well it looks like you're ready to go." I went to her and gave her a hug as did her mother when she entered the room.

"Bye Mom, Dad. Tell Zach I said bye too." Anna said as she exited our house and got into the car with Jeff and Matt.

_End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Anna's POV**

We were heading towards St. Louis Missouri cause that was where the next show was at. On our way there I was on my laptop doing some of my online college courses. I finished all but one of my assignments when we pulled into the hotel parking lot. Jeff and Matt checked us in and they gave me the key to my room. I took the key and headed straight for my room. When I opened the door to my room I laid down on the bed and relaxed. I was just about to fall asleep when my phone went off. It was Teddy Long. He wanted me to come in on Friday to start working. I said alright and got off the phone.

I sighed "I guess I should finish my last assignment."

I got my laptop and started working on my assignment.

_One hour later_

I finished my assignment when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. It was Jeff.

"Hey Anna it's time for dinner. Come on lets head down to the café."

"Ok Jeff just give me a minute to save my assignment and turn off my computer."

He nodded and I went to save the assignment and turn off the computer. I left the room with Jeff and we walked to the café to meet up with Matt.

_2 hours later._

It was 9:00 so after we ate, I was feeling tired so I decided to head back to my room so I could get some sleep. I wanted to be well rested for my first day of work tomorrow. I told Jeff and Matt goodnight and they told me the same thing. I walked out of the café and towards my room. When I got to my room I changed out of my clothes and into my PJs and got into bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna's POV

It was finally Friday. My first day working with Smack Down, I was so excited. We left the hotel at around 11 in the morning, and got to the arena at 3 in the afternoon. (Yes I know a long distance from the hotel. But it was the only hotel we could find close enough that wasn't already full.) We got into the arena I asked Jeff and Matt if they could show me where Teddy's office is. They nodded and they showed me where it was. When we got to his office I turned around to them.

"Thank you guys I got it from here."

"Are you sure Anna, you want us to go in there with you" Matt said

"I'll be fine guys you don't need to come in with me. I'm a big girl you know."

"Well alright but if you need anything our locker room is down the hall, fourth door on the left. It says Hardy's locker room on the door." Jeff said.

"Thank you guys I see you soon." I hugged both of them. I watched them leave. When they were gone I took a deep breath and opened the door.

What I saw in the room was a surprise. I saw a little leprechaun that I knew had to be Hornswoggle. I couldn't see Teddy, so I walked up to Hornswoggle.

"Hey I'm Anna do you know where Teddy is?"

"Ahumaha."(Hornswoggle Talk)

"Um, ok I'll just wait here." I sat down in a chair. Hornswoggle came up to me and handed me a note. It was from Teddy. It said

_Anna,_

_I'll be out for a few minutes Hornswoggle should be in there with you to help you out if he can. It may be difficult to understand him but you'll figure it out playa. _

_If any wrestler or diva comes in while I'm out feel free to see what they want and write down what they came in for. _

_Teddy Long._

After I read the note I got my laptop out so I could email my parents. Since my cell phone didn't get service here.

Stupid cell phone I thought. I finished my email and about five minutes later a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." I said.

When the door opened there were two girls standing there, each one was holding half of the Women's Championship on their shoulder. I knew it was Laycool.

Great just what I need the Preppy gang I thought to myself, while a smirk crept onto my face.

"Hellooo, there darling we heard about Teddy's new assistant and we just _had_ to come down to welcome you." Layla said with a sarcastic sound in her voice when she said had.

"I'm Michelle and this" she said pointing to Layla "Is Layla and you are." Michelle said.

"Well, I'm Anna and if you came in here to try to be nice to me and expect me to be all buddy, buddy with you, well you're **wrong. **If you have nothing else to say then get your snobby asses out of Teddy's office." I glared at them

Hornswoggle was laughing.

"Whoa hold up" Michelle said "Real Talk" both of them said together. "Who do you think you are talking to **US** like that?" Michelle said.

"Yeah who do you think you are Anna don't you know who we are?" Layla added.

"Were Co Women's Champions Lay…" I Cut Michelle off.

"Yeah I know who you are your LayCool Co (I did air quotes with my hands") Women's Champions and ones that like to bully and push others around to make themselves feel better. And who I think I am well, I think I am Jeff and Matt's younger sister and you can't touch me, so why don't you turn around and leave."

"You don't know who you're messing with girl. You're just a weak assistant that couldn't last 1 minute in a match with us." Michelle Said with a snarl.

"Is that a challenge Michelle?" I look straight into her eyes. My face not showing any doubt of fear "Cause, if it is then I could beat both of your asses."

"So you want a fight? Then you got one. Next week it will be you vs. one of us." Michelle said

"Fine by me Michelle fine by me, I don't care which one of you I'm facing."

With that said they both left angrily. I turned around to find Hornswoggle looking at me with a grin on his face.

"What someone had to tell them." He laughed and so did I.

The truth is that I'm not scared at all. It's not like I'm inexperienced. I was on my High Schools Varsity Wrestling Team since I was in Seventh Grade. I guess wrestling just runs in the Hardy Blood. I was the only girl on the team and I made MVP. I've beating every boy on the team so beating LayCool will be no problem.

Meanwhile in LayCool's Locker Room

"Just because she is the Hardy's sister she thinks she can say whatever she wants. Well she is SO WRONG"

"Yeah she's So Wrong Michelle."

"And when we beat her next week she'll know just whose she messing with."

"Cause were FLAWLESS" they both said together and touched their pointer fingers together.

Kaval was in the background. He was so annoyed with their chatter he stepped outside so he could clear his head.

What has this Anna girl gotten herself into? I've got to go tell Jeff or Matt. He thought to himself.

Kaval was walking around in the back of the arena when he saw Jeff Hardy. Kaval went up to Jeff to tell him about the match between his sister and Laycool.

Wow I can't believe I put up 3 chapters today. Yayz please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kaval's POV**

"Jeff." I said

"What is it Kaval?"

"I was in LayCool's Locker Room getting ready for my match tonight, and I heard them saying that your sister challenged them to a match next week and their going to show her what's what."

He looked at me like I was kidding.

"WHAT" he yelled "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I don't know what caused her to challenge them but, it is real. You should talk to her because I don't know what she's gotten herself in to." I said

"Kay thanks." With that he ran to Teddy's Office. I just hope she knows what she is doing.

**Jeff's POV**

"What the hell is she thinking, doesn't she know how hurt she could get." I got to Teddy's office and opened the door.

"Anna what the hell are you thinking going up against LayCool next week." I yelled

"Jeff I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Jeff; they were being snobby so I told them off." She yelled

Teddy came in wondering what all the yelling was about.

"Yo, Playa's what's going on here? Oh you must be Anna. I'm Teddy." They shook hands.

"Now what are you two yelling about?"

"Well Teddy my sister thinks she can challenge LayCool to a match next week and they accepted the challenge."

"Really, Anna? You challenged LayCool to a Match next week."

"Yes sir, it is, but they came in all snotty like and I told them that they were bullies and snobs that think they can get whatever they want by making other people's lives miserable." She sighed "I just wanted to show them that I can't be pushed around by them. That I'm not week you know. So I challenged them and they accepted, and I DONOT back down from a challenge I put out."

"But Anna you don't have any experience do you?" Teddy asked.

"Actually Teddy I do have experience. I was on my High School Wrestling team, the only girl if I may add. I've beating almost all the boys in my weight division, and made MVP."

"I don't want you to get hurt out there Anna you don't know what LayCool is capable of." I said

"Well Jeff I have an idea. How about instead of a single match it would be a tag team match with a partner of her choosing, and you and matt can be at ringside if you want."

_What does Jeff think of this? What will Matt think of it when he finds out? And who will be Anna's Tag Tam Partner? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned. And please review _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_In LayCool's locker room_

"Well it looks like little Anna is scared to face on of us one on one that she needs a partner." Michelle said.

"Well Michelle we'll get to embarrass both Anna and her partner." Layla said.

"I know because we're Flawless." They touched their pointer fingers together.

**Anna's POV**

I went to find a tag team partner. Kelly couldn't do it since she was already scheduled for that night, and Rosa was off jump roping somewhere. I decided to go to Tiffany to see if she could be any help. I found her in her locker room. I knocked on the door to be polite.

"Come in" Tiffany said.

Hey excuse me tiffany but I was wondering…"

"Oh you must be Anna, Jeff and Matt's sister. It's nice to meet you. What you said to LayCool was awesome."

"How did you know what I said to Laycool?"

LayCool has been talking about it nonstop. I really admired what you did. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be my tag team partner against LayCool next week."

Sure I'd love to." Tiffany said happily. "You know I had some conflict with them as well. So it will be nice to get them back."

"Thank you Tiffany I really appreciate it. I got to get back to Teddy's Office. I'll see you later." I told her bye and I left. When I got back to his office I heard the most annoying voice ever. "EXCUSE ME" (We all know who that is) the TV was on. Teddy was watching what was going on in the ring. Standing in the ring with her so called "Boyfriend" Dolph Ziggler (or how John Morrison calls him Mr. Ziggles).

"What is that noise? It sounds like a cat is dying. I said with a smile on my face.

"It's Vicki and her boyfriend. He made air quotes when he said boyfriend. Dolph Ziggler.

"Boyfriend, doesn't she know that she getting used by him? I mean Edge used her to get to the top. That Eric Escobarv guy used her to get into this business, Laycool used her to get their championship matches and now Dolph is using her to get the intercontinental championship. Someone needs to tell her what's up. (Not R-Truth saying meaning.)

"Yeah I know Playa but there's nothing I can do if I did tell what's up then she would say I'm still on probation and then tell Mr. M and I could risk my job by that. Oh and speaking of jobs there is something I would like you to do."

"What is it?"

"Well you see those files over there." I nodded "Well could you sort them alphabetically I'm crammed with work right now and it would be a big help."

"Sure thing, no problem." I said

"I have to step out for a bit. If someone calls answer it and have them leave a message."

"Well alright then Teddy." I said Teddy left and I went to start sorting. I finished sorting the files and about five minutes later the phone rang. I went to answer it.

"Hello Theodore Long's Office this is Anna speaking how can I help you?"

"Anna? Who's Anna….Oh Anna Hardy. This is Vince McMahon is Teddy there?"

"No sir he had to handle business in the ring may I take a message for him?"

"Sure tell him I'm coming to the show in about 20 minutes. Have him expect me. Oh and I would also want to talk with you in person if you don't mind."

"No sir I don't mind at all and I'll be sure to tell him you're coming.

"Good I'll see you soon Bye."

"Bye" I hung up the phone I wonder what he wants to talk to ME about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Anna's POV**

About 5 minutes later Teddy came back in.

"You finished Anna good job." I nodded "Was there a call for me?"

"Yes um… Mr. McMahon called and said he was coming in about 15 minutes and wants to talk to you… and me for some reason."

"Well I think he may want to talk about the Laycool incident."

"Yeah maybe you're right Teddy."

We waited for Mr. McMahon to arrive. When he came in the office we both stood up.

"Hey, Teddy" They shook hands "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great sir. Vince nodded then focused his attention to me.

"You must be Anna."

"Yes Sir it's nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"Now that I'm back, Teddy what plans do you have for next week and they better be big."

"Well Sir next week there will be a tag team match of Laycool vs. Tiffany and Anna. The other is Dolph Ziggler vs. Kofi Kingston for the intercontinental championship in a no count out match."

Mr. McMahon looked thrilled with the answer that Teddy gave him.

"So Anna, why are you competing in a match?" Vince said

"Well Sir I want to show Laycool that I can't be pushed around and to show what happens when they mess with me."

"Hmm you know what I like your attitude, I'll give you an offer. If you win your tag-team match then I will personally hire you as a diva."

I was shocked with what he said me a diva that's like a once in a lifetime chance. And if I became a diva then I can make sure Laycool won't bother me.

"You got yourself a deal sir I would be honored to become a diva if I win the match."

"Then it's settled." He shook Teddy and my hands again. "Good luck next week Anna and goodbye Teddy." With that he left.

"Wow a chance to become a diva that's awesome." I told Teddy.

"Well Anna good luck next week and I think you should train with Tiffany and your brothers to brush up on your skills."

"I know I haven't wrestled since winter. I'll start training tomorrow." I realized that my life in this business had just begun and it would be a long road ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Anna's POV**

The next day I was at the gym with my bothers and Tiffany. They had me lift some weights, punch a punching bag, and other stuff. Jeff helped me with kick boxing and karate. Matt helped me with strength and condition and Tiffany helped me with building up my stamina. We even did a practice match one on one. I went against Matt.

"Okay Anna I just want you to know that I won't go easy on you so give it your all."

"Don't worry I won't go easy on you either."

Matt started throwing punches at me and I dodge them all and hit him in the gut.

"Omf" he said holding his stomach. He looked at me.

"What? You were open." I said

"That was a good hit Anna, very good."

After about 3 hours of training we left the gym to get something to eat. I decided to tell them about the offer Mr. McMahon made.

"Hey guys I got some news for you." They looked at me.

"Well what is it Anna?" Jeff said.

"You know that Mr. McMahon came in yesterday." They nodded "Well he found out about the tag team match next week and he was excited about it."

"Really… Vincent Kennedy McMahon was enrique by you and Tiffany's match. Why? It doesn't sound like the Mr. McMahon we know." Jeff said.

He told me that he liked my attitude towards the Laycool thing and I have real potential. He even said that if I win the match then he will personally hire me as a diva. And don't worry if I do become a diva I won't be like Drew McIntyre and his attitude."

Jeff, Matt, and Tiff looked at me in shock.

"Are you sure about this Anna? Are you sure you would want to become a diva?" Matt said.

"Yes I'm sure it would be a once in a life time opportunity and I may never have this chance again." Jeff and Matt talked it over after a few minutes they looked back at me.

"Well if this is what you want then alright but Tiffany why don't you tell her." Jeff said

"Well it will be tough Anna even if we do beat Laycool they will still try ways to push you around. Just be careful."

"Well thank you guys for letting me do this." We finished eating and left the diner. I couldn't believe that in 6 days I would be having my first tag team match.

_Yeah another triple update hopes you guys like it. There is still more to come._


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: Sorry for the long update but my sister had a softball tournament in Brooklyn, New York and it was awesome her team came in second but it was a good first tournament as a team. Here we go with the story_

Chapter 9

**Anna's POV**

It was the day of my tag team match with Tiff. I was so excited. I called my little brother at home to tell him to watch this Friday since I was going to be in a match. He thought I was lying. I told him to just watch and see. He said alright and if I was telling the truth then he would cheer for me. I got my things packed and went to the arena. I got this new outfit that consists of black pants with neon green lighting bolts down the sides, a neon green top that is shaped like a sports bra, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots that have neon green in it and the famous Hardy necklace. When the show started I was getting a little nervous being out there in front of so many people and millions watching at home. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. That helps me a lot when I'm stressed or nervous. The show began and the first match was Kelly Kelly and the big show in a mixed tag team match against Rosa Mendes and Chavo Guerrero. Kelly and big show defeated Rosa and Chavo. Then the next match was Cody Rhodes (or should I say "Dashing" Cody Rhodes) versus Rey Mysterio. Rey won and then it was time for my match. Tiffany said I should come in last to surprise the WWE universe. I would be with Jeff and Matt and we would use the Hardy's theme Music so it would be a surprise to the wwe universe.

Ding, ding, ding "This match is a tag-team match scheduled for one fall." Tony Chimal said as LayCools music came on "Entering first they are Co Women's Champions LayCool." They did their stupid entrance and waited for Tiffany and me to get in the ring.

"Their opponents" Tiffany's Music came on "Entering first Tiffany." She waited for me outside the ring. Everyone was wondering who her partner would be. Then it came my turn to enter.

**Todd's POV**

"Well Matt do you have any idea as to who Tiffany's partner will be?"

"I don't know Todd but it can't be Kelly Kelly, Rosa. So that leaves Beth Phoenix but she is out due to injury." Matt Striker said

"And her partner…" Tony said

"Oh Lets see here who it is." Then all of a sudden the Hardy's Music came on and the crowd starts cheering for the Hardy's

"Why are the Hardy's coming out for this tag team match Matt it isn't a mixed tag." I said confused.

"From Cameron, North Carolina, accompied by the Hardy's Anna Hardy." Anna appeared on stage with Jeff and Matt and started walking down to the ring.

"OH MY GOD Matt it's her, the Hardy's younger sister." I was so surprised by this.

"Yes, Todd there have been rumors around the locker room of her presence here but I never expected her to actually be competing in a match." Matt said

**Anna's POV**

When Tony announced my name and as I walked out on the stage everyone in the arena was cheering. I was thinking this is it. This is my time to show everyone around the world who I am. As I walked down the ramp to where Tiffany was I gave some fans high fives. When we got to the ting Jeff and Matt went to commentary. I got in our corner; we decided that I was going to start the match.

**Todd's POV**

Well it looks like we will be joined by the Hardy's." I said while Matt Striker and I shook their hands. "How are you guys doing." They got their head sets on and sat down.

"We're doing fine thanks." Jeff said.

"So Matt, Jeff how do you guy's feel about your sister competing in a WWE Match. Matt Striker said.

"Well Matt we didn't like the idea at first, but she's an adult now and we can't make her decisions for her she has to do that herself and deal with the consequences of her decisions." Matt H said.

The bell rang for the match to start.

"Well it looks like Anna and Layla will be starting things off." We watched the match. Anna has been throwing punches at Layla left and right. Anna drags Layla to her corner.

"Tiffany has her hand out to make a tag, and the tag was made and now it is Layla and Tiffany. Layla needs to get to Michelle." I said.

Tiffany goes to punch Layla but Layla got out of the way and clothes lined Tiffany. Tiffany is on the ground and Anna has her arm out to get Tiffany to tag her. Layla goes and Tags Michelle while Tiffany tagged in Anna. Anna then kicked Michelle in the back of her right leg very hard 3 times.

"Did you hear that kick guys." Matt S said. We all nodded. "How, about you guys tell us a little bit about Anna." Matt S said.

"Well Anna is a strong girl she doesn't let anyone bother her and is not afraid to speak her mind about stuff." Matt H said. Jeff nodded in agreed.

Anna knocks Michelle to the ground and goes to pin her.

"Oh cover here Todd." Matt S said.

1…2… "And Michelle kicks out at 2 ½." I said.

When Michelle was getting up Anna was ready for her as soon as Michelle turned around Anna kicked her to the back of the skull. (It was kind of like Kofi's Trouble in Paradise). Michelle falls to the ground.

"Oh My God did you hear that kick to the skull." Matt S said

"Yes I did Matt and it looks like Michelle is out Anna goes for the cover."

1…2… Layla tries to stop the count be Tiffany Stops her and they roll out of the ring. 3, Ding, ding, ding.

"And your winners Tiffany and Anna Hardy." The ref holds up their arms.

"That was an amazing match guys you must be proud of her." I said.

"Yes, we sure are." Jeff said. Jeff and Matt took off their headsets and went into the ring with Anna and Tiffany.

Then Mr. McMahon's music came on.

"I wonder what the boss wants Matt." I said

"I don't know Todd but it's got to be something to do with Anna or the Hardy's." Matt S said.

"Anna." Mr. McMahon started. "Congratulations on winning your tag team match. You were very impressive. Wasn't she impressive everyone." Everyone in the arena started to cheer. "You know why I'm out here right Anna."

Anna got a mic. "Yes sir I do know and I gladly accept your offer."

"Wait, what offer Matt." I said.

"Maybe we'll find out Todd." Matt said.

"You see everyone, I made Anna an offer last week that if she won here tag team match then I would personally hire her as a diva. And since she won and accepted the offer here SmackDowns newest diva."

The crowd cheers. "Wow Todd the debut of the newest diva was amazing." Matt said.

"Yes Matt it was, Welcome Anna to Smackdown this is only the beginning of what looks like a promising career


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Anna's POV **

I went back to the locker room to change when I noticed my phone had a new text message on it. It was from Zach.

_OMG! Anna u were awesome, and u being a new diva is so cool I'm so happy 4 u__._

I texted him back:_ Thanks I'm happy 2, also tell mom and dad I say hi and I'll TTYL. _

I sent the text and then I went to go take a shower. After my shower I got dressed and went to see Tiffany. On my way to her locker room I ran into a few people there. I ran into the Big Show.

"Anna I saw your match that kick you did was great it knocked Michelle out cold. It's kind of like my right fist punch."

"Thanks Big Show." I said, he nodded and I went on my way. I then ran into Christian. He told me just about the same as Big Show. We shook hands and he told me that he would like for me to be a guest on the Peep Show. I told him that I would love to be on the Peep Show. I got to Tiffany's locker room and I sat down. "Anna we did such a great job out there."

"Thanks Tiff we were great. I was glad to be partners with you."

"Anna you know that our victory and you becoming a diva won't stop LayCool from doing something to get you back for beating them." Tiffany said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah I know, but I don't tend to get to have them get to me. And trust me I've been bullied before and my mom told me to just ignore it and it should go away."

"That may work with kids but not necessarily for LayCool." Tiffany said.

"Well, they sure act like their kids with the name calling and the bullying, I mean are they like 8 years old or something." We both laughed

"I know they do act childish." Tiffany said still laughing. We talked for about 30 minutes and the time seemed to go by so fast. By the end of the show I said goodbye to Tiffany and gave her a hug. I walked out of the locker room and went to the parking lot to meet Jeff and Matt so we could go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Anna's POV**

In the car.

"You know Anna." Jeff said. I looked at up at him. "You were really great out there and I think Matt would also agree." He said.

"Mhm" Matt said and nodded.

"Thanks Jeff, Matt that really means a lot to me coming from you guys." I said. We walked to our car so we could leave.

"You know Anna we need to get you your own theme music. It has to be something cool." Matt said.

"Yah but I don't know what song I should pick."

"Don't worry, we'll find you the perfect song for you." Jeff said

**Authors Note: Sorry it's short but I am issuing a challenge. What song should Anna's theme music be? Please Review and let me know because I'm stuck trying to figure out what song to choose.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, I've finally found a great theme song for Anna. Tell me what you think of it. And for the people who responded to the challenge thank you for at least responding to it and trying to give it some thought My friend told me what she thought when I asked her and she said that Crush Crush Crush was the perfect on, now on with the story and please Review._

**Chapter 12**

**Anna's POV**

Now that I've figured out a theme song for me, I just had to tell Jeff and Matt. I figured out the song Crush Crush Crush by Paramore last night when I was getting ready for bed. When I told them about it they agreed to that song and said it was a perfect one for me.

It is Friday the night of my first one on one match. It was also the day I was going to be on The Peep Show. I don't think Christian has ever had a diva on the show so it will be fun to be the first. I was so excited to be on it.

**THE PEEP SHOW **

Christian comes out and gets in the ring. He holds a mic and starts talking.

"I want to welcome all my peeps to the peep show." The crowd cheers. "Now my guest tonight is a diva that kicked some major butt here last week, and it was only her first match. She is Anna Hardy."

My music kicked on and the crowd cheered very loudly. I came out and walked down the ramp and gave high fives to fans. I got in the ring and shook Christian's hand and he motioned for me to have a seat. Io got a mic and sat down.

"Welcome to the Peep Show Anna." Christian said.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be here."

"So, you made a pretty big impact here last week."

"Yea, I sure did."

"Let's show everyone here and at home who didn't get a chance to see it last week."

The big screen showed the replay of when I kicked Michelle in the head and brought her on conscious. Christian made a face like :o.

"Gosh that got to have hurt." He said.

"I'm sure it did." I said with a smirk

"So you just started here last week and you're already talked about by the WWE Universe.

"Well actually I started here about 2 weeks ago as Teddy Long's assistant."

Christian nodded "So why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Anna like how did you get so good at wrestling. I mean that kick seemed hard to do."

"Well, I'm good at wrestling because I've practiced. I joined my high school wrestling team in 10th grade. Many of the guys on the team thought I couldn't do it but I proved them wrong. This was before I found out that Jeff and Matt were my brothers. It was a month before I found out about them."

"Well what happened?" Christian said.

"Well Christian it was at one of the schools wrestling practices when I was going up against someone about 6'1. No matter what hold he put me in I always broke out of it. The match was 10 minutes long and eventually I pinned him. When I got back to the bench a freshman named Adam came up to me and told me that I look like the Hardy's in the WWE. I of course didn't watch WWE so I never knew what they looked liked until I watched it with my brother Zach at home a month later, and you know the rest of the story."

Christian nodded "So just how good were you on the wrestling team."

"I've beating almost every boy in my division, and my school made me MVP for my senior year. But I'm not going to brag about it like Jack Swagger does. _"Oh I'm Jack Swagger and I won this and this and I made this and I'm, better than all of you._" I said in my best Jack Swagger impression. The crowd and Christian were laughing and so was I.

After a few more questions from Christian the Peep Show was over.

"Well Anna I want to thank you for coming on the Peep Show it was awesome having you here." He said we shook hands and I walked out of the ring and back to my locker room. I was just glad that Layla or Michelle wasn't here tonight to interfere in my match tonight. This is going to be a great night tonight I can feel it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anna's POV

My Match was next. I got my wrestling gear on and waited for my entrance to the ring.

Ding, ding, ding.

"This match is scheduled for one fall…" My music came on.

"Entering first, from Cameron, North Carolina, Anna Hardy." Tony Chimal said. I came out and walked down to the ring. The crowd cheers. I slapped hands with some fans as I was heading down the ramp. I got into the ring and waited for Layla. I was so pumped.

"And her opponent" LayCool's music kicked on. "From Miami, Florida she is Co Woman's Champion Layla."

She came into the ring. I was focusing my mind on the match and trying to figure out what I was going to do to her first. The ref signaled for the bell to begin the match.

Ding, ding, ding. The match has started.

I go to grab her arm but she pushes me away. Layla starts talking to me but I couldn't hear her nor did I want to hear her. Layla was getting in my face. I slapped her so hard across the face that it left a red mark. Now Layla was angry. She tries to throw a punch at me but, I dodged it, I gave a kick to the back of her right leg. She started to favor that leg so I knew I did some damage. I decided to keep working on that leg so I could ground her. Layla was trying to hit me but I was too fast for her. I gave her a few hits to the stomach and she fell to the mat. I went to pin her 1…2… she kicked out.

"Damn." I said in a whisper. I got up and decided that I would show the wwe universe a new move. Layla got up and I was ready for her. I kicked her in the stomach and gave her a Twist of Fate. (My Brothers taught me that. I mean what's a Hardy without a Twist of Fate.) I go for a cover. 1…2…3 ding ding ding

"Your winner Anna Hardy." The crowd is standing up and cheering so loud chanting Hardy, Hardy. The ref raises my hand and then Teddy Long's Music came on.

"Anna, congratulations on your victory tonight. I think that since you've beating both members of LayCool one on one, I've decided to make you the new Number One Contender for the Woman's Title." I gave a smile and looked at Layla and Michelle. They were shocked.

"And your match will take place at the Bragging Rights PPV." Teddy said then left.

I was satisfied with that. I looked at Michelle and Layla again and had my hands go around my waist to show them that that belt will be mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Anna's POV**

For about 2 weeks I've been training for about 5 hours a day. I was determined to become the champion. With the match only 2 days away I was going to be in a match tonight against Rosa Mendes. _Oh Goody, _itwon't be a problem though she's easy to beat.

My match came up and I beat her in about 3 minutes. The ref raised my hand and the crowd was cheering. But then on the big screen LayCool was on it.

"Hey Anna we have decided who you will face." Michelle said.

I looked at the screen.

"It's going to be me." Michelle said. I got a mic.

"That's fine by me." I said and dropped the mic. I didn't care which one I was facing as long as I give them a beat down. I've already beaten them both before so I knew what I was up against.

**The PPV**

The night was so great my first PPV and it was already a great night. My brothers beat "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre for the Tag Team Championship. I was so happy for them. Now if I win the Woman Championship then all three Hardy's would be champions at the same time.

Other matches went by Randy beat Sheamus and retained the title; Melina defeated Eve for the Diva's Championship. The US Champion Daniel Bryan, def The Miz. Kofi beat Dolph Ziggler (or how John Morrison calls him Mr. Ziggles) for the Intercontinental Championship. My match was next. I was so excited but I need to stay focus. LayCool went out first.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Woman's Championship. Entering first she your current Co Woman Champion Michelle McCool."

She got in the ring and Layla was waiting outside the ring doing commentary.

"Her opponent from Cameron, North Carolina." My music went on and the crowd cheered. "Anna Hardy."

I made my way down the ring and gave fans high fives. I got into the ring and as Jeff would say it "It was my time to shine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Anna's POV**

Michelle handed the ref the belt and he held it up so everyone could see. He then gave it to a person outside the ring near the bell keeper or something like that. He gave the signal to ring the bell to start the match. Michelle slapped me in the face and saying what do you got?

I touched my cheek where she slapped me and laughed. She looked confused at what I was laughing at. I then lunged at her making her fall to the ground as u start giving her punches to the face. The ref had to pull me off. Michelle did not look happy after I did that. She gave me a few hits but that didn't stop me from hitting her back.

We threw a few punches back and forth then I pushed her to the corner of the ring. I ran at her but she got out of the way and I quickly stopped myself before I hit the ring post. I turned around and Michelle kicked me in the back. I fell and she went to pin me 1…2… I kick out. I'm not giving up that easily. I got up and I saw the perfect moment. Michelle was arguing to the ref about the count so she didn't see it coming. I gave a kick to her head and she got knocked out. I went to pin her. 1…2…3 ding, ding, ding.

"And your winner and NEW Woman's Champion Anna Hardy."

The ref handed me the belt and raised my arm. The crowd was cheering Anna, Anna, Anna. This was one of the most exciting days of my life. I couldn't believe it me Women's Champion. I was thrilled. Layla couldn't believe it either. She was with Michelle arguing about how she lost. I went back stage and a lot of superstars and divas congratulated me when I passed them. I went to my brother's locker room

"Anna congratulations on your first championship." Matt said.

"Yeah now all the Hardy's are champions what could come of this?" Jeff said with a grin.

"Thank you guys I'm so happy." I said with a smile.

Tiffany came in and congratulated me as well, and told me that this was only the beginning of my career and it will get tougher in the future. I will take Tiffany's advice as a reference to the future of my career.

We watched the last match of the PPV then we went back to the hotel. Today was a good day. I know now that I'm Champion I will be faced with more problems especially with LayCool.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Anna's POV**

They wanted their rematch at the next PPV. I told them fine. The next PPV was 2 weeks away so I had plenty of time to get ready. Teddy put me in a one on one match against Rosa which I beat her so easily. I didn't see Michelle or Layla all night, but they're probably up to something whatever I don't care. Later that night I got an email from the anonymous GM. It said.

_Champions,_

_I have scheduled Champion vs. Champion matches on RAW this week. These matches will include the WWE Champ vs. the Heavyweight Champ. The Intercontinental Champ vs. the US Champ, and the Diva's Champ vs. the Woman's Champ. I hope you do well in your matches and the RAW arena will be in Los Angles, California. _

_From the GM_

I was so excited for this. I've never been against Melina and I know how good she is so I will have a challenge. But it won't be a problem.

**RAW**

I was ready for my match against Melina tonight. As I was walking to my locker room I ran into Melina.

"Hey there Melina I'm Anna." I said.

"Hey Anna I saw your match against Michelle and I got to say, you're pretty good." She said.

"Thanks, I can't wait to go up against you tonight. It should be a great match."

"Yes, it shall so let the best diva win."

I nodded and walked towards my locker room to get ready. When I was done changing into my gear I went towards the stage since my match was next.

Ding, Ding, Ding.  
"The following is a champion vs. Champion match scheduled for one fall."

My music kicked on. "Entering first from Cameron, North Carolina, she is the Woman's Champion Anna Hardy." I came out and walked down the ramp. Gave high fives along the way and got in the ring.

**Michael Cole's POV**

"Well King it looks like we get to see Anna Hardy in action tonight." I said.

"I know Cole it's so exciting." King said. 

"Anna beat Michelle at Hell in a cell for the woman's championship. She has only been in the WWE for a few weeks and she is already making a big impact here."

Melina's Music came on.

"Her opponent she is your Diva's champion Melina.

"How do you think Anna will do against Melina king?"

"I don't know Cole I… WOW I love that part." King said when Melina did her split.

The ref signaled for the bell ding, ding, ding.

"This match is now underway. Melina gives Anna a nice punch to the chest. Now Anna gives Melina a punch to the back. Anna pushes Melina to a corner but Melina pushes Anna back. Anna gives a kick to the back of Melina's left leg."

"Oh did you hear that kick Michael."

"Yes I did King lets watch it again." _Shows replay._

"It Looks like Melina is now Favoring that leg. Anna kicks Melina in the again and Melina falls. Oh pin here King."

1…2… "And Melina kicks out at 2 ½."

Just then Michelle and Layla came out.

"Look Michelle its whittle orphan Annie." Layla said. She and Michelle were laughing

Anna looks towards Michelle and Layla taking her eyes off Melina.

"What are Michelle and Layla doing out here Cole?" King Said.

"I don't know King but Anna can't get distracted."

You can tell Anna was hurt by what they were saying.

"Come on Anna don't get distracted." King said.

Anna turns her head back towards Melina but it was too late, Melina does her move and screamed and goes to pin Anna. 1…2…3 ding, ding, ding.

"The winner is the Diva's Champion Melina." Melina's music came on.

You could tell Anna had tears in her eyes. Melina helps Anna up.

"That's what I call good sportsmanship." I said.

"Yeah LayCool had no business out here." King said.

**Anna's POV**

Melina walked with me to my locker room.

"Don't listen to them Anna their just trying to get to you." Melina said.

"I know Melina, but what they said really hurt me." I said with some tears in my eyes.

"You know you were great in the match tonight. I got to say you almost had me." Melina said.

"Thanks you were great too." I said. I tried to get what Michelle and Layla said out of my head.

"You know what; I won't let them get to me. That was the past and I got to look towards the future and focus on the rematch." I said to myself.

They weren't going to get to me. I'm going to show them how strong I can be and that they can't break me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Anna's POV**

The rematch was 9 days away and I was ready for it. I didn't have any matches tonight so I hung out with my brothers. They heard about what happened on Monday and they worried about me. Jeff had a match so it was just me and Matt.

"Are you ok Anna?" Matt said. I knew they were trying to comfort me.

"Yea I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure Anna?" he said

"Yes I'm sure Matt." They already talked to me about Monday but I guess they weren't convinced I was fine.

"Well alright then, just don't let them get to you. You're a strong girl and you know that." Matt said and gave me a hug.

"Yea I know I'm strong and I've been bullied before so I know how to handle it." I said with a smile.

Jeff came back, he won his match. For the rest of the night we watched the show backstage. But then Michelle and Layla came out to the stage.

"Great what do they want now?" I said neither one of them had a match tonight so they were up to something.

"Don't worry about what they say Anna." Jeff said. 

"Well Michelle wasn't Monday interesting." Layla said.

"Yes Lay it was. Whittle orphan Annie lost to Melina and was crying." Michelle said and pretended to cry.

"I don't think she's ready to deal with a loss. I mean she couldn't handle losing her brothers…" Michelle goes on

"THAT'S IT." I yelled and walked towards the stage. They just went too far with that.

Michelle and Layla were still saying shit about me when my music kicked on. It scared them. The crowd cheered. I walked out and the look I had on my face was a look that could kill.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled.

They looked at me I continued.

"Who do you think you are talking about my family like that?" I couldn't say what I really wanted to since the show is pg.

"Oh look Michelle its orphan Annie."

"Layla Shut up." I said. She had her mouth open in shock.

"Don't tell me to shut up missy." Layla said.

"Don't you EVER talk about my family like that LayCool. I didn't care when you called me orphan Annie which by the way isn't my name, but you crossed the line when you spoke of my family." I got in her face. "You have no idea what I've been through all my life. I knew somewhere I had 2 brothers that I might not meet. Wondering if they cared about me or not. These were my thoughts growing up as a kid. So, I would shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." I started to walk out of the ring. Michelle and Layla were in shock

"You can't talk to us like that." Michelle said. I punched Michelle and Layla

"Watch me." I said and exited the ring. Michelle and Layla were on the ground still in shock about what just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Anna's POV**

I felt very proud of myself. The look on their faces was priceless. I got back to the locker room and Jeff and Matt were waiting for me.

"Anna good job for sticking up for yourself, just like a real Hardy does." Jeff said. Matt nodded in agreement.

I smiled and we sat and talked for about 30 minutes. I couldn't wait till the PPV so I could give Michelle or Layla; whoever I face the beating of a life time.

**PPV 2 days away**

I spent my days training for the match and I felt ready. Tonight Teddy put me in a match against Kelly Kelly. I'm good friends with her and I know she won't go easy on me, so I won't go easy on her.

Ding, ding, ding.

"The following Match is scheduled for one fall." Tony said

Kelly Kelly's music came on

"Entering the ring first from Jacksonville, Florida… Kelly Kelly." The crowd cheered. She got in the ring and waited for me. My music comes on.

"Her opponent from Cameron, North Carolina… she is the WWE Women's Champion Anna Hardy." The crowd still cheers and a few whistles are heard too.

The ref signals for the bell and the match is underway. I gave Kelly a few hits and she hits me back. I pushed her to the ropes and she comes back and I give her a clothes line. I go to pin her. 1…2… she kicked out. She got up and pushed me into the ropes and gave me a clothes line. She went to pin me but I get up before she does. I gave her a kick to the stomach and gave her a twist of fate. I go to pin her. 1…2…3 ding ding ding.

"Your winner is Anna Hardy." Tony said.

The crowd cheers and the ref raised my arm. Kelly is on the ground holding her neck. I go to help her up and she says thank you. I smiled. The rest of the night was very strange LayCool didn't even do anything tonight. I didn't even see them here. I figure they're probably figuring out what to do on Sunday. I don't care what they plan to do; all I know is that I'm ready for anything they have to throw at me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Anna's POV**

**Bragging Rights PPV**

Bragging Rights is the pay per view tonight. There will be a bunch of great matches tonight. But what I'm focused on more than anything is my match. My match was scheduled to be after my brothers tag team match. As I was getting ready for my match I could hear LayCool talking threw the walls. They were big concrete walls and I could still hear them, that was how loud they were. I could hear them saying some shit about me (_like I care_) and how they'll win the match. _Yeah right in their dreams_ I thought. I smirked when I was putting my gloves on. When I was done with that I got my Championship Belt and went towards the stage for my match.

My match is next.

"The following diva's match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship."

My music went on.

"Entering the ring first from Cameron, North Carolina she is the current Women's Champion Anna Hardy." Tony said

I walked out and down the ramp and made my way to the ring.

"The challenger from Palakta, Florida… Michelle McCool."

She came out to the ring with Layla by her side.

Layla towards the table ringside went to do commentary as Michelle got in the ring and glared at me. I handed the ref the belt and he held it up so everyone to see. He then gave the belt to the people near the ring.

"You're going down Annie." Michelle said.

I smirked "No you're the one that's going down Michelle. And by the way my name is not Annie in case your small brain forgot that." I said.

The ref signaled for the bell Ding, Ding, Ding the match was now underway.

Michelle came at me trying to push me to the ground to pound my head into the ring floor. She got me down but I pushed her off of me. I look at her and I ran towards her and kicked her in the leg. Michelle started to favor that leg, but she came and punched me to the ground. She pulls me up and pushes me towards the ropes. As I'm coming back from the ropes she gives me a clothes line. My back and neck started to hurt but I wasn't going to give up. She went for a pin but I kick out at 2. Michelle's face was shocked. I got up, Michelle was still on her knees just starting to get up. I give her a few punches and I gave her a Twist of Fate. It was a success but that wasn't good enough for me. It was time to show the WWE Universe another move of mine that Jeff taught me. I dragged Michelle to a corner facing Layla so she doesn't do a surprise attack on me. I got on the top rope and gave Michelle the Swanton Bomb. I pin her. 1…2…3 ding, ding, ding.

"Here is your winner and still Women's Champion Anna Hardy."

The ref raised my hand and handed me the belt. I held the belt up and the crowd is cheering. Jeff taught me that move when we were training a week ago and I got the move down fast. It looks like I got Jeff's highflying ability also. Since LayCool used there rematch claws and lost, they have to go back to the bottom of the list and work there way back up if they want to face me again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Anna's POV**

_4 months later… _

I've held on to the title for months now. The grandest stage of them all was yesterday. And I beat the triple threat match for my title now it's the draft. I have no idea if I will stay on SmackDown or be drafted to RAW. I'll just have to wait and see.

There was going to be a 3 on 3 tag-team match for a diva draft pick. Which ever team won would get a pick for their brand. I wasn't in the match tonight so I just waited in the back and watched it. For RAW it was Eve, Melina, and Natalya vs. LayCool and Rosa Mendes for SmackDown.

I'll just summarize the match for you.

It starts out with Michelle and Melina. Melina hits Michelle and twists her arm and drags her to her corner and tags in Eve. Eve jumps up from the second rope onto Michelle's arm that is still twisted by Melina. Michelle falls to the ground and tries top get up and make, it back to her corner to tag in Layla but Eve keeps her away. Layla tries to distract the ref to get Eve distracted and it work. Eve turned to look at Layla and took her eyes off Michelle. When Eve turned around Michelle gives her a clothesline. Michelle then goes and tags in Layla. Eve is trying to get up and go to tag Natalya. Layla tries to stop her but Eve made the tag to Natalya just in time. Layla goes and hits Natalya in the chest. Natalya just laughs and pushes Layla to the ground. Natalya gets ready for the Sharpshooter when Michelle and Rosa interfere, which makes Melina and Eve get in to stop them. Melina flips Michelle over the top rope. Melina then goes out of the ring to "Take care of Michelle." Eve does the same thing with Rosa. With Michelle and Rosa out of the way Natalya goes back and does the Sharpshooter to Layla. The sharpshooter is locked in and Layla screams. After a few seconds Layla taps out.

"Here are your winner Melina, Eve, and Natalya."

The ref raises their hands. RAW gets a draft pick.

_At the commentary table_

**Kings POV**

"I wonder whose it gonna be." I hope its Kelly Kelly. I said all excited.

"You would want her King." Michael Cole said.

The draft board comes on the screen and starts scrambling the SmackDown divas pictures.

"I can't wait." I said. The draft board made the decision.

"Oh here it is." I said

The picture shows up and it's Anna Hardy.

"Oh my god Michael we get Anna." I said still excited even though it wasn't Kelly Kelly.

**Anna's POV**

I walked out to the stage and waved to the audience. I couldn't believe that I got drafted to RAW. I was so excited to be on raw. One thing I know is that with me RAW will never be the same again.

_(Melina got drafted to SmackDown so there could be a Champion in the Diva's Roster for both Brands.)_

**Authors Note: Now that Anna's on RAW what will happen? Since I'm in a very good mood I'll give you guys a hint in one word NEXUS. Dun, dun, dun (Enter dramatic music). Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Anna's POV**

Jeff and Matt were happy for me being drafted to RAW. It will be different not having them around as much, but I'll make the best of it.

_On RAW_

This is my first night on raw as a member of the RAW roster. I had a match against Jillian tonight. I'll probably lose my hearing if she starts to sing.

_End of Match with Jillian._

It was so quick. Jillian didn't know what hit her. When the ref raised my hand, the _"Very_ _famous"_ sound was heard. Ding, ding. Michael Cole gets up and grabbed a mic.

"May I have your attention please I've just received an email from the RAW General Manager." He walked over to the podium and put his glasses on, and opened the laptop.

"And I quote. Anna you've held the Women's Championship for awhile now. And in a few weeks is the Pay Per View known as No Way Out. At No Way Out you will be defending your title against the winner of tonight's Diva Fatal 4 Way. The divas in the match will include Eve, Maryse, Gail Kim, and Alicia Fox. You are free to come down to the ring and watch this mach to who you will face." Michael Cole stepped down and went back to the commentary table.

Alright then, I guess I'll have to watch the competition. I thought. I walked back stage and bumped into someone who was in my way.

"Watch where you're bloody going." The tall man with the face of a monkey said. He is also known as Wade Barrett.

"Well why don't you watch where you're standing monkey." I said back.

"Miss, I wouldn't talk that way to us." He said pointing to the other Nexus members.

"Why should I… hm? I'm not afraid of you guys. Now MOVE or I'll make you Move." I said while glaring at them.

Wade orders them to surround me, and I continued to glare at them. They looked at me and then at Barrett waiting for their next order.

"Let her by gentlemen." Barrett said. They moved out of my way and I walked on.

**Barrett's POV**

Anna has some guts talking to me like that. She could make a good addition to Nexus. I've seen her wrestle before and she is good. I think good enough to join Nexus. I thought.

"You're just gonna let her go Wade, after what she said to us?" Heath Slater said.

"Yes I am guys. Although I believe that she will make a wonderful asset to Nexus."

**Normal POV**

The members of Nexus smiled or smirked at the idea their leader just gave them. However one member didn't like the idea. That member was John Cena. He didn't want Anna to be apart of Nexus. He didn't want to be apart of Nexus but he had no choice. He knew he had to do something.

"So guys this is what we're gonna do. There is a Diva Fatal 4 Way match tonight to determine the number one contender for Anna's Title. So tonight when the match is over we'll go out to the ring and surround her and then make her the offer to join Nexus. Cause you're either Nexus or against us." Barrett said. While the Nexus members where going over their plan John was secretly texting Jeff about it.

_Jeff, Anna is going 2 b in trouble. Nexus wants her. Come quickly. _

When John finished the text he sent it and hoped that her brothers would warn her about Nexus's plan.

**Jeff's POV **

Matt and I were in a hotel room watching RAW.

"Anna did a very good job in her match against Jillian, Matt." I said

"Yep she kicked her ass." Matt said

Matt got up

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?" Matt said.

"No, I'm good." I said.

"Alright then, I'll be back."

Matt left the room. When he was gone I got the text from John Cena.

_Jeff, Anna is going 2 b in trouble. Nexus wants her. Come quickly._

At first I thought this was a joke. But I know that John wouldn't kid around with this.

When Matt came back to the room, I jumped off the couch.

"Matt we have to get to the arena Cena told me that Nexus wants Anna to join them and you've seen what they do to people who are against them."

"Alright let's go." Matt said as we left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Jeff's 'POV**

We found Anna in her locker room and told her what Cena told me.

"Don't worry guys. I would never join them. Though I do have to wonder why they would wasn't me a Diva and not a Superstar, but I'll be careful you guys. I got so many friends in the back that would help me out. I mean did you see how Eve stood up to The Miz. I'll be fine, but I'll tell you what if Nexus bothers me again I will call you guys and you can kick their asses." Anna said

"Well…" I looked at Matt who nodded. We both knew that Anna was strong, but she was still our little sister so we're protective of her.

"Alright Anna, just be careful and we're always a call away." I said. She hugged us both

"Thanks guys." Anna said then left.

To make sure Anna was safe we talked to a few friends of ours to watch over Anna and to help her when Nexus comes to talk to her. They all agreed and they would make sure that Nexus wouldn't hurt her.

**Anna's POV**

I appreciate my brother's concern, but I can handle it. Right now I need to focus on who I'll be facing at No Way Out.

_The Diva's Fatal 4 Way was next. _

I headed to the ring and sat at the commentary table. The Divas were already in the ring and the bell rang. As I was watching the match I was taking mental notes of each Diva's ability in the ring.

_At the commentary table. _

I put on the head set and shook Jerry's hand as well as Michael Cole's.

"We are joined by the Women's Champion Anna Hardy, Anna thank you for being here." Cole said.

"Well your welcome Cole."

"So Anna, which one of these Diva's would you like to face at No Way Out?" Cole said

"Well Cole I would like to face anyone of these Diva's." I said

I chatted and watched the match with King and Cole

After about 5 minutes the match was over and Alicia Fox won it. She looks at me and points to the belt, and saying it was hers. I got up and went in the ring and looked her in the eyes, held up my belt saying that she will not get the Championship. Then Nexus's music came on. _Real Shocker there_ Alicia got out of the ring so fast. I however stood there knowing what they were out here for. I ask for a mic. One of the people near the commentary table gave me the mic.

"Hey losers long time no see… Look I know why you're out here. But why don't you explain it for me and the WWE Universe." I said pointing to the audience.

Nexus got in the ring and surrounded me with a smirk on their faces.

"What we want Anna..." everyone in the arena is booing Nexus and saying they suck. David Otunga ignored it and continued. "Is for you to join the Nexus."

I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Otunga said

"You guys are. Do you really think I would want to join a group that names themselves after a Hair Care company? A group that acts like slaves and has to do everything their leader says or they get beat up, A group that is a bunch of weak, pathetic cowards." I said I was on a roll but Heath Slater interrupted me. John Cena was trying to hide a smile and not start laughing at the things I said.

"Who are you calling weak cowards?" Slater shouted.

"Well, I'm calling you weak Slater, Otunga, Gabriel, Harris, and McGillicuddy, as for a coward… I'm calling you that Barrett." I said while looking at Barrett. Barrett looks at me.

"You are a coward Barrett. I mean who needs other people to be in their corner to beat your opponent up cause you can't win a single match by yourself."

"Watch your tongue Anna; you don't know who you're dealing with." Barrett said. They started to move in closer when Natalya's music came on and Natalya, Eve, Gail Kim, The Bella Twins, Melina, Kelly Kelly, Tiffany, Mark Henry, Evan Bourne, John Morrison, Randy Orton, and Daniel Bryan came out and stood with me in the ring.

Then ding, ding.

"May I have your attention please I've just received an email from the General Manager…. And I quote. Everyone stop fighting. Nexus I want you guys to leave Anna alone. You got no business with her…. But you know what; this little incident has inspired me to a match. It will be a 5 on 5 Lumber Jack Tag Team Match, but the Lumber Jacks will be Lumber Jill's. The teams will include 5 members of the Nexus vs. Mark Henry, John Morrison, Daniel Bryan, Evan Bourne, and Randy Orton. And that match will be our Main Event tonight. Also I just want to make one thing absolutely clear. If any Superstar intentionally attacks one of the Divas outside the ring they will be suspended until further notice effective immediately."

I was smiling at what the GM just said. Well why wouldn't I. I get to beat up Nexus and they can't do anything about it. This was going to be so fun.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Anna's POV

The 5 on 5 Lumber Jack Match with Lumber Jill's surrounding the ring was on. Both teams were in the ring and the Divas and I surrounded the ring.

Starting the match was John Morrison and Heath Slater. John throws punches to Slater and pushes him towards the ropes. John gives him one last punch and Slater was out of the ring and on the floor. It was our turn to get a crack at him. I wore pointed heels just for this match. And I stepped on Slater's stomach and then kicked him in the gut with my heel. I made him get up and I threw him back in the ring where Mark Henry "The Worlds Strongest Man" was waiting for him. (John Tagged in Mark when I was Beating Slater)

As Slater got up and turned around, he faced Mark. He looked so scared so he tagged in Barrett. Mark heads butts Barrett and it knocks him to the ground near the ring corner of our team Mark tags in Evan. Evan goes to the top rope and does Air Bourne on Barrett.

Evan Bourne goes for a pin 1…2.

One of the Nexus Members (Husky Harris) got in the ring and kicked Evan which stopped the count. Evan got up and started to punch Harris. Barrett got up and the ref order Harris out of the ring. Barrett punches Evan he falls to the mat. Barrett tags in Otunga. Otunga goes after Evan, but Evan just makes the tag to Daniel Bryan. Daniel Bryan went after every member of Nexus so fast and knocked every member except Barrett since Barrett tagged Otunga which made him the legal man. Bryan pushed Otunga into a corner and started to beat him until but stopped before the ref counted to 5. Bryan throws Otunga over the top rope and on to the floor with the other members of Nexus. We started to beat them up.

Barrett was in the ring and Bryan was near Randy Orton who looked like he really wanted to get in this match was stretching his arm out for Bryan to come tag him. Barrett goes to punch Bryan, but Bryan dodges it and tags in The Viper. Bryan went to beat up the other members of Nexus that were at ringside with us, Mark Henry, Evan Bourne, and John Morrison.

Randy clotheslines Barrett over the top rope and when Barrett was on the floor I kicked him in the stomach 4 times and threw him back into the ring with the ready to strike Viper. Randy was starting to hear the voices in his head and began coiling. Randy got up and he looked like he was ready to strike. When Barrett got up and turned to face Orton, he got the RKO. Randy goes to pin him

1…2…3 ding, Ding, Ding.

"Your winners are John Morrison, Mark Henry, Evan Bourne, Daniel Bryan, and Ranndy Orrrton."

As soon as the match was over I grabbed a mic.

They got in the ring and the ref raised their hands. I got into the ring with the mic and got on my knees next to Barrett who was still on the ground. I always wanted to say this line from the movie Good Will Hunting.

"Hey Barrett, do you like apples?"

He looked at me confused.

"I said do you like apples?" I repeated.

He nodded confusingly.

"Well you just got your ass kicked, how do you them apples?" I said and dropped the mic. 

The rest of the Diva's came in the ring and the Superstars held up my arm in victory and the crowd was cheering.

**A.N: What will Nexus think of this loss (dun, dun, DUN)?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Normal POV**

_Nexus Locker Room_

"How…? How did she know we were coming?" Barrett said angrily while holding an ice pack to the back of his neck.

"Well… maybe she or another superstar overheard us?" Slater said.

Barrett is pacing back and forth.

"Well I don't care how she found out. I just need to teach her a lesson on what happens if you mess with the Nexus." Barrett stopped and turned to face the other members. "And just what the bloody hell was the whole 'do you like apples thing'?"

"Well Barrett the whole apples thing is from the Movie Good Will Hunting." Cena said.

Cena continued "And besides you can't bother her anymore the GM said so."

Barrett looked at Cena and smirked. "Well Cena I don't give a bloody hell what the GM said I'll still teach her a lesson…. Oh and before I forget to make sure that no one here tells this to anyone, I order all of you to stay in this Locker Room until the end of the show." Barrett left laughing.

The members of Nexus looked at each other.

"Wade's really lost it big time guys." Otunga said.

The members agreed.

"I mean what's so special about Anna? So she's a good wrestler and a champion but what could she do that will benefit the Nexus?"

"I don't know Otunga, but we just can't let Wade teach her a lesson she has been through enough with groups I mean do you know what CM Punk and his Straight Edge Society did to her last year." Cena said.

The Members shook their heads.

"Well they tried to force her to join their Straight Edge Society, and one night they took her a closet and tied her up and was going to shave her head which would mean that she was apart of it. From what Jeff and Matt told me, they beat her up pretty good. And was about to shave her head when Jeff saved her."

The Nexus members looked really shocked.

"Jeff and Matt asked me and other Superstars to look out for her, and I plan to do that. I mean if Anna was your sister you wouldn't want this stuff to happen to her… wouldn't you."

The Nexus members shook their heads.

"You know what Cena… I'm in, Barrett has gone crazy this time." Otunga said.

"I'm in too." Slater said.

The rest of the Nexus members agreed to help Anna. So they decided to tell Jeff and Matt what Barrett was going to do.

Jeff and Matt both had a feeling that Barrett was going to doing something, they told Cena and the Nexus that they already called a good friend of theirs to help out. But if they wanted to help Anna then they could do one thing.

_Later that night_

**Anna's POV**

I was walking back to my car after the show was done when I heard something behind me. I turned around to look but I didn't see anyone or anything. As I turned back towards my car there was Barrett, right in front of me. He looked angry.

"You think that you can go around acting so high and mighty and calling US out? Well that is a mistake. You know what I don't care if you're a girl I'm still going to teach you a lesson because no one and I mean NO ONE makes a fool out of me." He yelled.

"Look Barrett I don't act all high and mighty. I just speak my mind that's all… and by the way you're the one that's making a fool of yourself not me. So just leave me alone." I said to him.

Barrett however didn't like that very much so he pushed me to the ground. He was getting ready to kick me the way the Nexus members do to other superstars.

I closed my eyes waiting for the kick to happen but it never came. All I heard was a crash and glass breaking and something hit the ground. When I didn't hear anything else I slowly opened my eyes and saw on the ground Barrett knocked out cold.

I looked around and saw glass everywhere from a broken windshield of a car. Then I saw standing in front of me the person that helped me.

"You all right." He said holding his hand out to me so I could get up.

"You…you're…."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Who is the mystery person that helped Anna? Please Review! Happy Holidays Everyone! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Anna's POV**

_**Previously:**__ Barrett pushed me to the ground. I shut my eyes waiting for the kick I knew he was going to give me. But it never came. I heard a crash and glass breaking. When I didn't hear anything else I slowly opened my eyes. When I opened them I saw Barrett on the ground knocked out cold. Glass was everywhere from a broken windshield of a car and standing a few feet away from me was the person that saved me. It was…_

_**Present: **_ It was Triple H holding his sledge hammer.

"Tri…Triple H, y…you saved me and your back." I stuttered. I was so shocked by this. I never expected for him to be here now. I stood up.

"Yeah, I'm back. I was watching RAW and after the Lumber Jack 5 on 5 Tag Team match, I knew that Monkey Boy here…" He pointed to Barrett. "…wasn't going to back off that easily… aaannd since were in my home town I decided to stop by. Besides I always wanted to save a woman in distress." He grinned and made a heroic pose. "Oh by the way the whole apples comment was hilarious. When you said it I almost fell out of my chair laughing." He said with a smile.

"Well thank you." I said. I kind of wondered if Jeff and Matt had anything to do with Triple H being here.

"Hey, Triple H, did my brothers just happen to call you and ask you to watch me, because they've been doing that a lot?"

"What… No." he said while trying not to look at me directly.

I stared at him with a look that someone would give if they were trying to tell if someone is lying, and had one of my eyebrows arched.

"No…Maybe….Yeah." he said looking defeated.

I laughed. "I knew they would do something like that, though I'm kind of glad that they did, otherwise I might not of been able to stand." I looked at Barrett. "So, what's going to happen with him?" I asked.

"Well, since I personally know Vince McMahon, I told him and he told the GM, and the GM had a camera man hide in the parking lot to capture the Monkey Boy's Attack on camera. Since my scheduled return wasn't going to be until next week, the camera men made sure that I wasn't in the picture, so that all the WWE Universe and the rest of the Superstars that didn't know about this attack, will only know that someone saved, just who. You can't tell anyone about my return." He said.

I nodded and promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about his return next week of that he saved me from Barrett. He helped me to my car and I waved goodbye and I drove back to the hotel I was staying at.

"And the GM also said he would deal with Barrett next week." Triple H said.

**Next Monday**

**Normal POV**

Monday Night RAW started off with an email from the anonymous RAW General Manager.

Michael Cole reads "And I Quote...Wade Barrett I want you in the ring RIGHT NOW!"

Nexus's music came on and Wade Barrett came out with a mic and headed towards the ring. He got into the ring and looked at Michael Cole.

"I am NOT HAPPY with you Barrett! You attacked Anna Hardy after I deliberately told you not to associate with her anymore. Now you must face the consequences for your actions. Barrett this will be your last night on RAW cause your FIRED!" Michael Cole read in an angry voice.

Barrett did not look happy with what the GM said.

"FIRED? What do you mean fired? Do you even have any proof of what you accuse me of doing?" Barrett shouted.

Another email came.

"Actually Barrett I do…Lets take a look shall we."

The giant screen shows Barrett attacking Anna Hardy in the parking lot last week. The arena filled with Boos and You Sucks.

"Since this proves that you went against my orders you will be fired after the match I've scheduled for you tonight."

Barrett looked shocked with the video clip. He was screwed.

"And that match will be a 3 on 3 Tag Team Match. It will be you Wade Barrett, David Otunga, and Heath Slater vs. Jeff and Matt Hardy, and a partner of their choice. That match will be our Main Event… Now GET OUT of the ring." Michael Cole said, then closed the computer and went back to the commentary table. Barrett got out of the ring.

As he was walking up the ramp the crowd starts singing "Nah nah nah nah… nah nah nah nah… hey hey hey… Goodbye."

**At the Commentary Table**

"Oh my god Cole, Wade Barrett just got fired." King said.

"Yes, King he did and now our Main Event tonight is a 3 on 3 Tag Team Match between Wade Barrett, David Otunga, and Heath Slater vs. The Hardy's and a partner of their choosing." Michael Cole said.

"What excitement, and the show's only just started. I wonder who the Hardy's will choose as their partner. I can't wait Cole." King said.

**Nexus Locker Room **

When Wade Barrett was in the ring, the Members of Nexus had a little meeting.

"Guys, I think this the end of Nexus." Otunga said and started to pace back and forth

The other members nodded.

"I mean attacking a Diva. That's NOT us, and since Barrett did that, he thinks he will bring us down with him…" Otunga stopped pacing. "I can't deal with this anymore. After tonight I'm out."

"Yeah, I'm out too." Slater said.

"Me too, it's gone way too far." Gabriel said.

The rest of the members agreed.

"I think now we should focus on our singles careers. I mean we never got anywhere following Barrett's orders and trying to make him Champion because he's the leader. I mean I would like to win the WWE Championship too, as I'm sure that all of you guys would like to be the Champion too." Otunga said.

A few seconds after Otunga finished speaking Barrett walked in the Locker Room.

"Otunga, Slater we need to plan for our match."

Nexus looked at Barrett.

"What?" Barrett said.

"Nothing, Wade." Otunga said.

Barrett goes on telling Otunga and Slater his plan for the match. But, little did Barrett know that Otunga and Slater had a plan of their own. A plan that would leave Barrett to deal with the mess that he created by himself.

**Meanwhile in the Hardy's Locker Room**

**Anna's POV**

"Finally, Barrett is going to get exactly what he deserves." I said to my brothers.

"Yeah, He's going to get a beat down so hard that he won't be able to stand." Matt said while pounding a fist in his hand.

"You got that right Matt; he won't get away with hurting our sister." Jeff said.

As Jeff and Matt where getting ready I was thinking to myself. This makes 3. I've caused 3 wrestlers to be fired. 1st was CM Punk, then Luke Gallows, and now Wade Barrett. _SWEET._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Normal POV**

The Main Event was here. Otunga, Slater and Barrett were in the ring waiting for the Hardy's and their partner of choosing.

The Hardy's music kicked on and they came out and the crowd cheered. Both Hardy's had an expression on their face. It was not a happy one. The look they gave was anger. If looks could kill then the 3 men in the ring would be dead in a second.

"And their opponents from Cameron, North Carolina Jeff and Matt Hardy… The Hardy's." Justin said

Jeff and Matt walked down the ramp and stopped at the end of it.

"And their partner…"

The crowd goes silent.

"_It's time to play the game." _Everyone in the arena knew who that was, and starts cheering like crazy.

"Triiippplllleeee H."

Triple H comes out with his water bottle and his trusty sledgehammer. He's back.

He walked down the ramp and met up with Jeff and Matt. They slapped hands and they all got in the ring. Triple H did his water spit thing place his sledgehammer down and went to their corner.

Starting the match was Jeff and Slater. Jeff charged at Barrett which knocked Barrett to the ground and started to beat the shit out of him. But the ref pulled him off of Barrett. Jeff then kicked Barrett in the gut.

Jeff then dragged Barrett to his corner and tagged in Matt. They did a double team move on Barrett and Jeff got out of the ring.

The legal members now are Matt and Barrett. Barrett punches Matt. Matt punches him back. Matt kicked Barrett in the back of the knee. Barrett fell to his knees and held the back of his knee in pain. When Barrett slowly got up Matt gave him a clothesline and drags him near their corner. Matt tags in Jeff. Jeff climbed to the top rope and Swanton Bombed Barrett.

Jeff goes for a pin. 1…2.. Barrett kicked out at 2. Barrett is slowly trying to get to his corner of the ring so he could tag in either Slater or Otunga.

But Jeff Tags in The Game Triple H. Jeff decides to try to distract the ref knowing what Triple H was going to do, .It worked. When the ref was focusing on Jeff, Triple H picked up his sledgehammer and hit Barrett in the chest with it, then quickly pushes it out of the ring, just before the ref turned around after dealing with Jeff. Barrett is slowly getting up and makes it to his corner. Barrett held out his hand for either Slater or Otunga to tag.

But the tag was never made. Slater and Otunga looked at Barrett then jumped down from the ring and walked away. Barrett was shocked. He started yelling to them and orders them to get back here. Barrett had his full attention on Slater and Otunga that he forgot all about Triple H.

As Barrett slowly turned around Triple H kicked him and gave Barrett the Pedigree. Barrett's body hit the ring very hard and it looks like he was out cold. Triple H goes to pin him.

1…2…3 ding, ding, ding.

"Your winners the Hardy's and Triple H." Justin said.

Jeff and Matt got in the ring and stood next to Triple H. The ref raised their arms. The crowd cheers.

Otunga and Slater were at the stage and looked at Barrett once more. They shook their heads, turned around, and walked back stage.

Now that match was over Wade Barrett was officially fired.

**Next Monday Night RAW**

**Anna's POV**

I was in my locker room watching RAW from the television.

The show started with the members of Nexus standing in the ring. David Otunga held a mic in his hand. I wonder what they want.

"Everyone, we have 2 things we'd like to say." Otunga said.

There were boos in the arena when he said this.

"First, we'd like to ask Anna Hardy to come down to the ring. So Anna if you could please come down to the ring. We absolutely promise that we won't hurt you."

I was skeptical on why they would want me to come to the ring in the first place. I decided that I would go out to the ring but I was going to be cautious. Even if they promised that they wouldn't attack me, they still could.

I walked towards the ring. My music kicked on and I held a mic and walked towards the ring. Nexus was looking at me as I walked down and got into the ring.

"Well what do you guys want?" I said.

"Anna, we what to apologize for what Wade Barrett did to you. We know that you didn't deserve to be attacked like that. Barrett went too far. We never wanted to hurt you the way Barrett did." Otunga said.

The members of Nexus nodded their heads.

Justin Gabriel took the mic from Otunga's hands.

"Anna we wanted to let you know that we were never in on the attack in the parking lot."

I stood there listening to every word that they said, not sure if they were lying to me or actually telling the truth. I had a puzzled look on my face which John noticed and took the mic from Gabriel.

"Anna I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that they are lying but their not. When Barrett told us that he was going to teach you a lesson we all thought he lost it. That he was _CRAZY_. So we told Jeff and Matt about it. And you know what happened next."

I knew that John wouldn't to me or anyone about something like this.

"Well… alright I guess I accept your apology. But I still don't fully trust you. So I got one thing to say. If you stay out of my way then I'll stay out of yours." I said.

They all agreed to this. And I left the ring.

**Normal POV**

"Everyone, we have one last thing to announce to the WWE Universe. The Nexus is done!" John said taking off his arm band and threw it to the ground.

The crowd was cheering.

The other members took off their arm bands and threw them to the ground. They felt very good doing this. It was like a whole new life just opened up for them.

_Hey guys I'm almost done with this story just one more chapter to go. Yeaz!_ **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Anna's POV**

Ever since Nexus was no more, everything on RAW was calmer than before. No more vicious attacks. (Well almost. Expect for rivalries.) But RAW was finally RAW again. The ex-Members of Nexus went their separate ways. David Otunga, Heath Slater, and Justin Gabriel stayed on RAW. Michael McGuillicutty and Husky Harris went to SmackDown. John Cena also stayed on RAW.

They kept our agreement of you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, so it was pretty good. I was sitting in my locker room one day, and realized if it weren't for my little brother Zack, I never would've met Jeff and Matt, my real brothers and would've never became a part of this company.

_**5 years later**_

My life in the WWE has been more than I can imagine. Having Jeff and Matt being here beside me helping me accomplish my goals here is so great. I have done so much in my career than any other Diva.

I mean I am the youngest 3 time Woman's Champion that this company has ever seen and I held the title for 2 years straight before I eventually lost my title for the first time in a Fatal 4 Way match. I lost it to Eve. That was a very good match though, one of the best matches I've ever had.

I however won the Championship 6 months later in a rematch. The second time I lost it was by stupid Layla. I'll tell you what happened.

So I'm in a match with Michelle I was by the ropes. Michelle distracted the ref and Layla pulled my leg and I fell on my face. _OW!_ believe me that did hurt.

When the ref turned back around Layla made sure she was far away from me. Michelle dragged me to the middle of the ring and did the Faith Breaker to me. She ended up pinning me and won the Woman's Championship. However this win didn't go unnoticed. While LayCool was celebrating, the Anonymous RAW GM (Yes, he is still anonymous and is still communicating through email, and through Michael Cole.)

So anyway the GM saw what LayCool did and had my rematch scheduled at the next Pay Per View event which was a month away. At the event I crushed Michelle and won back the title.

My journey as a WWE Diva has been so incredible and in the end it has been an experience that I will never forget.

Don't get me wrong I'm still a Diva and do not plan to retire for a long time.

**The End**

_**AN: **__Man I suck at endings. Sorry for the sucky ending, anyway I want to thank everyone who has supported me throughout the beginning of this story and its prequel Anna's Long Lost Brothers. So that's an end for this story. Thanks again everyone ;)_

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
